Celestial Time Creator and Ender
The CTCaE can be summoned in either wave 15 of the Time Invasion event, naturally, or by tossing a Celestial Clock into an Olympian burnt offering vat. The CTCaE, in its first phase, appears as a large grandfather clock with teal rays of light streaming out of all the nooks and crannies, as if the Moon Lord was inside. In its second phase, the clock falls off and all that is left is a steaming time bomb with radioactive teal liquid seeping out. It rolls at the player in an attempt to squash them, in which it would stay put until it detonates, considered an unsuccessful attempt to survive the CTCaE. The Fight Phase 1: A large grandfather clock jumps around, about twice as high as the king slime, trying to squish the player. If it succeeds, it will deal 399 damage and jump away until the player is back to their full health. If it takes any longer than 15 seconds, the fight is considered lost. It also attempts to hit the player with its pendulum, dealing 9999 damage. Its only weakness is its hands. When they are hit, they will spin out of control, and whatever time they land on is the current time, only'' yesterday'', meaning that everything will look exactly how it did at that time yesterday and the same mobs will spawn in the same places, etc. It has 800,000 HP, and when begin to be depleted, it will gain speed, jump higher, and spew gears at the player, dealing 100 damage per gear. When it is entirely depleted, the clock parts individually fall away, revealing its next phase. Phase 2: A large time bomb rolls around, and it immediately attempts to squash the player. If it succeeds, it will explode in a moment, dealing 9999 damage worldwide. The teal liquid seeping out of it accumulates in small radioactive puddles, killing anything, other than the bomb, that touches it instantly. It will also occasionally shoot out a missile piece that will shoot out into the air and freeze for a moment. Then it will regain abilities and hover over the player, raining down the radioactive teal liquid. When it runs out of liquid, it will shake with an effect similar to Spazmatism dodging the player and fall down, killing anything it lands on. It will frequently spawn Celestial Slayers of the Immortal, small teal dagger-like projectiles that deal 1000 damage on impact. It is considered dead only when all of its 1,600,000 total (including phase 1) HP is depleted and no minions are present, meaning it will not necessarily die when all its health is gone, it will only stop making minions and continue to behave otherwise normally. Drops: * 10 platinum coins 100% * Celestial Clock 100% * Mysterious Blue Radioactive Liquid 66% * 500-1000 Mysterious Bombs 90% * 50-100 Celestial Ivy Seeds 80% * CTCaE Mask 18% * CTCaE Trophy 18% * CTCaE Treasure Bag 56% Exactly one of the following will drop: * Celestial Gunpowder * Celestial Fire * Time Bomb * Time Mask * Time Tee * Time Leggings